Odcinek IV- Hideki Hayakawa
No proszę. Wielki ghoul Spider zakochał się w klasowej piękności i prymusce. Hideki wyszedł zza budynku. Nie wyczułem go po zapachu. W ogóle powietrze dziwnie pachniało. -Czekałem aż dasz się podejść Spider. Nigdy nie wiedziałem kiedy i gdzie będziesz polował ale teraz byli inaczej. Hideki wiedział że będę chciał zjeść Daichi. Zamontował podsłuch w jej komórce żeby śledzić moje ruchy. Ten zapach to gaz przeciwko kagune. -Zaplanowałeś to? -Tak. Miałem dość twojego wyzyskiwania mnie. Cały czas tylko żarłeś nie patrząc na to że ci ludzie mieli rodziny, ukochanych dla których mogli żyć a ty... ty byłeś sam parszywa gnido! Nikt nie będzie za tobą płakał kiedy cię zabije! Wyciągnął quinque. Miało formę ogromnych nożyc. -Zdychaj! Było po mnie. Nic nie mogło mnie uratować przed ostrzem jego broni. Zaraz. Czemu jeszcze żyłem. Popatrzyłem w górę. Daichi stała między mną a Hidekim. -Zejdź mi z drogi albo zabije i ciebie Daichi. -Jeśli chcesz zabić Williama to najpierw musisz mnie zabić. Ale co wtedy napiszesz w raporcie? Że z zimną krwią zabiłeś cywila? -On jest niebezpieczny. Wiesz ilu ludzi zabił? Ciesz się że cię oszczędził! -No właśnie oszczędził! Słyszałeś co mówił? Był zagubiony. Z dnia na dzień tracił człowieczeństwo. Zdajesz sobie sprawę ile on przeżył? Bał się. Tego czym jest, że na każdym kroku czekają na niego gołębie albo inne ghoule. Był sam. -Tak się składa że mój starszy brat pracuje przy produkcji quinque. Nikt nie wie że posiadam dwa. Hideki wyciągnął zza pazuchy niewielki pistolet w kolorach kagune. -Z sekcji nikt nie dowie się że zginęłaś od quinque. Zginiesz od ciosu kagune. Poczułem że zapach unoszący się w powietrzu opadł. Nie mogłem pozwolić żeby zginęła kolejna bliska mi osoba. Kagune przeleciały obok niej wytrącając mu quinque z rąk. Zablokowałem mu drogę ucieczki pajęczyną. -Nie. Tylko nie to! Kurwa mać! Mam zginąć przez kogoś takiego? Przez zwykłego mordercę? -Masz rację. Jestem mordercą. Jednak wy ludzie jesteście czymś gorszym. Wy również zabijacie inne gatunki nie patrząc na to że mogą mieć młode albo stado. Zabijacie też siebie nawzajem. Po co? Żeby zaspokoić swoje puste żądze. Co prawda są wyjątki. Wśród ghouli również. Kiedyś patrzyłem na was przez pryzmat mojego żołądka. Teraz wiem że wy też macie uczucia, pragnienia i potrzeby. Hideki rzucił się na mnie. Próbował zatłuc mnie na śmierć gołymi rękami. -Za kogo ty się masz co? Żeby mi mówić o błędach ludzi! Popatrz na to ilu zabiłeś! A Daichi? Bawiłeś się jej uczuciami do ciebie żeby mieć radość z jej reakcji na to że chcesz ją zjeść! -Hideki przestań zabijesz go!- krzyczała Himenami. Każde jego uderzenie bolało. Jak widać dym który blokował kagune trochę odbił się na mojej skórze. Normalnie takie ciosy by mnie nie bolały ale chyba nawet połamał mi zęba. Daichi próbowała go powstrzymać. W pewnym momencie przestał i uderzył ją w twarz. -A ty co? Bronisz go jakbym to ja był mordercą! -Teraz twoje zachowanie na to wskazuje! -MILCZ I NIE PRZESZKADZAJ ALBO CIEBIE TEŻ ZATŁUKĘ! Kagune automatycznie odcięły mu ręce. Hideki padł na ziemię krzycząc wniebogłosy. Podniosłem się na kagune. -To bolało gnoju. Ledwo mogłem ustać na nogach. Twarz mnie napieprzała jak cholera. Pewnie miałem już siniaki. -Dai...chi... Wszystko.... Prawie padłem na ziemię. Diachi mnie złapała. -Tak w porządku. -Muszę.... go.... -Czemu? -Jeśli tego nie zrobię...... to powie wszystkim..... Nie znajdziemy nigdzie schronienia. -Ledwo stoisz na nogach nie mówiąc o kagune. -Ale muszę. Na dla siebie. Ale dla ciebie. -O czym ty mówisz? -Ja mógłbym żyć w mrokach ulic zabijając żeby przeżyć. Ale ty.... jesteś piękna, mądra i masz wspaniały głos. Jeśli go nie zabije podadzą cię za pomaganie mi. -Ale nie masz wystarczająco sił. -To co? Daichi popatrzyła na quinque które upuścił Hideki. -Ja to zrobię. Położyła mnie w kącie uliczki. Chwyciła quinque. Jej ręka drżała. Hideki spojrzał na nią tak samo jak na mnie. -Więc co? Będziesz taka jak ten potwór? Daichi zatopiła ostrze nożyc w sercu Hidekiego. -Nie gorsza niż ty. Powoli wstała. Usiadła obok mnie i ze łzami w oczach powiedziała. -Popatrz William. Oboje jesteśmy zabójcami. Poprzedni odcinek: Odcinek III- Jak William dowiedział się że jest ghoulem Następny odcinek: Odcinek V- Wyrzutki